


just a dare?

by alecsmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babies, First Kiss, High School, M/M, Start of Something New, Truth or Dare, Wonderful, hesitant, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: At first, Alec didn’t want to do it. But when he did, is it really just a dare?





	just a dare?

**Author's Note:**

> so this one is so basic. it’s just actually me getting into that writing mood because i really want to write something but i don’t have the motivation to? so, here it is!
> 
> unedited.

Alec didn’t know why he thought that playing truth or dare with his circle of friends was a good idea.

They were always trouble, if you ask him, and he had no idea why he agreed to play with them in the first place.

“No. Not gonna happen.”

His face was flushed red. If it was from embarrassment, Alec also didn’t know. His dare was too intimate for his liking. And the fact that he had to do it with the great Magnus Bane didn’t help.

Technically, Magnus was the most famous student in the university. He was famous for his parties and also his extravagant looks. He was so himself that Alec envied him.

But, he knew that he had the time to prepare to come out. And soon, it’ll be worth it.

“Come on, Alec. We did the dares. Do yours!”

Izzy had rolled her eyes at her brother. As usual, the great Alexander was being stubborn. So nothing unusual.

Alec rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. “I told you. Not gonna happen.”

Simon and Clary grumbled, but Jace stepped up and patted Alec’s shoulder a little too hard. “Okay, bro. If you don’t want to, then you’ll have to treat us lunch — for the rest of the year!”

At first, Alec thought that Jace’s proposal was something good but then his eyes widened when he figured out his brother’s plan. “What the fuck? No way!”

That made the blonde boy smirk, followed by the other three companions.

“I guess you’ll have to do the dare now,” said Izzy, a winning smirk plastered over her face.

The male looked around until he spotted Magnus on the doorway of their classroom. He was alone, just looking around the corridor as if he was trying to find something.

Alec’s dare was to kiss him. Hence why he was trying so hard to refuse from the said dare.

“Fuck it,” he grumbled under his breath, “I’m doing it, alright!?”

They clapped their hands then and cheered for him. Alec wanted to smack them one by one.

“Alec! Don’t tell him that it’s a dare!” Simon’s loud voice said.

As he was making his way toward Magnus, Alec decided that he should tell Magnus about the dare so that the man wouldn’t get the wrong impression.

He cleared his throat once he was standing in front of the guy. “H—hey.”

Magnus’ gaze focused on him before he smiled toothily. “Alexander, hi.”

Alec’s classmate was so fucking pretty. “Um. I... Listen...”

Alec leaned in close and bit his lower lip, “my friends over there — yeah, don’t look at them. Just. They dared me to kiss you and I refused but they sti—“

“Sure.”

Again, Alec’s eyes widened at the sudden answer. “Wait, what?”

“I said sure,” Magnus chuckled lowly. “Cheek or lips?”

Inhale.

Alec was screaming internally, and he started to blush as he tried to figure out what he had to answer.

“Alec?”

He kept on staring at Magnus.

“Alexander.”

Wondering what he was supposed to say because he was scared to say the wrong thing.

But, did Alec have to say something though? No, he didn’t. He just had to kiss Magnus in order to get this dare over with.

So, instead of answering Magnus’ question verbally, he pressed his very inexperienced mouth against the other’s probably surprised one, eyes closing once he felt their lips touch.

Fuck. It felt good.

So fucking good.

Alec had to pull away now because it was supposed to be just a kiss but he didn’t know what made him drop his bag onto the floor and sneak his arms around the smaller guy’s waist to tug him closer.

A kiss turned to be a making out session.

Magnus didn’t seem to be complaining though because he was instantly moving his lips in sync with Alec’s, arms looped around Alec’s neck.

They probably had caused some attention, but one didn’t really care because they were still smooching each other until they were breathless.

He just hoped that this wouldn’t get to his parents because he didn’t want to fuck shits up.

“Oh...” He was rather speechless once he pulled away. Behind Magnus, their classmates were watching. Made him blush.

“Oh indeed.” Magnus chuckled, retrieving his hands afterwards. “So, isn’t that a precious thing?”

Alec had his first kiss! “Yeah, it really is.”

Goofy smiles.

Eyes were staring into each other before they were both laughing — so comfortable around each other.

“I guess this is where I get your number,” Alec muttered quietly once the people were busy with their own lives finally.

“I guess this is where I give it to you.”

And they swapped numbers.

Alec didn’t know why he just took Magnus’ number now when they had been classmates for years.

Walking back toward his friends and siblings, Alec had a big smirk on his face. He’ll worry about his parents later. Now, he just did a dare.

“I did it.”

Everyone was in awe as they stared at the Alexander Lightwood.

“This is the best day ever.”


End file.
